Tannest
Also known as: Samantha Stack, ThatOneGirl, Cheeetah, W3bGirl, SamKay, cofegirl Tannest was involved in our Boulder News Forum fun in 1997 and is known for her all-around craziness and exposing herself on her webcam. Let's see...where did it all begin with her...I think it was in 1997 that I met Tannest on IRC. I went into a dalnet IRC room which was probably #phonelosers or #rock and Tannest is in there under the name of PLAgirl. I don't know how she got involved with the PLA but I think it had something to do with her meeting LogicBox in a chat room. Maybe if LogicBox sees this he can clear up that part of the story. Anyway, I immediately dislike her but I'm nice to her because she's friends with my friends. I'm nice to her for a year and then I decide that I've had enough of her and start showing my true feelings for her. Sometime during 1997, the Boulder News Forum incident happens which Tannest is heavily involved in. Also involved RBCP, LogicBox, Spessa, Spee and lots of PLA Extras mostly from IRC and the old PLA forums. During the entire BNF thing, I'm pretending to be one of the BNF "good guys", slamming Tannest and providing secret information on her. It was great to see Tannest put up a front (tee hee) on the BNF like she didn't care and then to have her whine to me about things in private. So at some point, I think it was still in 1997, I decide that I'm tired of pretending that I like Tannest. By that point, she'd snapped a picture of herself flashing her boobs on her webcam, thinking that the picture wouldn't get out. And of course, everybody was secretly trading it with each other. I took the picture and put it on the PLA web site, making it take up the entire screen when you went to the site. Then I messaged her on IRC and told her to go look. Her response was something along the lines of, "I don't know how to take this, RBCP." The real fun starts when Tannest discovers a file in a secret directory on phonelosers.org called tanenst.txt. This file was sent to me by somebody (I can't remember who) and I dug up some new information on her, stuck it in the file and put it up for some other people to download. Tannest flips out about all the information contained in the file. If she'd just kept quiet about the file, nobody would have known about it except for me and a few random IRC friends. But she brings the secret directory and the file to the attention of everyone. Her first order of business was to get together some IRC friends and take over any channel that she deemed associated with phonelosers.org. This included #peng which had nothing to with PLA. Her demands were that tannest.txt be taken down and the channel would be theirs again. Keep in mind, at the time Tannest was 35 with 3 kids. She could have put all this effort and energy into raising her kids which would have made her Mother of the Year! But she took over IRC channels instead. We responded by doing even more research on Tannest and more than doubling the amount of information it contained. It was amusing to see her freak out about this. Tannest called it slanderous and defamation and a bunch of other big words that I didn't understand. She had a friend call and threaten the owner of kracked.com (who hosted phonelosers.org at the time) if he didn't take down the page. He called me and said he didn't care what I did. Feeling so violated that hackers had found my secret directory, I had him password protect that directory so she couldn't look at her file anymore. Problem solved, right? Nope. Tannest had her friend write an e-mail to kracked.com which you can read by clicking here. Tannest swears to high heaven that the fact that this information file exists and is available to anyone doesn't bother her - but for some reason she continues to retaliate with IRC impersonations, channel takeovers and phone calls to my virtual domain provider. Sometime during all this, Tannest sets up a personal website at thatonegirl.com. And somebody eventually hacks it in September of 1998. They don't do a very creative job of it and the hack doesn't last too long since Tannest is on the net 24 hours a day. The hacked page basically just shows her nude webcam snap and lists a lot of the personal information from tannest.txt along with the message, "You're screwing with the wrong people, sweetheart." This David Capurro guy is determined to take down the PLA. He leaves some nasty messages on the machine of the guy who hosts phonelosers.org and he sends more emails. Here is a copy of one which is basically a carbon copy of the letter he sent to kracked.com, saying if I don't quit posting publically available information and slandering Tannest, my internet access and domain access will forever be taken away. Oh dear! I looked up the word "slander" in the dictionary and anyone who cares to can read the definition by clicking here. It says that to slander I have "to injure by maliciously uttering a false report; to tarnish or impair the reputation of by false tales maliciously told or propagated; to calumniate." I really don't see how anyone could think I've done any of those things. Nothing I've written or collected is false, as far as I know the information that I have regarding Tannest is very accurate. But I'm just a measley high school dropout, what the heck do I know? Click here to see a letter Tannest e-mailed to me. She brags to me about how much money she makes and then she calls my 2-year-old daughter an imbecile. Another amusing Tannest tidbit is this IRC log where she she warns everyone to NEVER get involved with a "hacker" because they all "think they are going to hack the planet." Keep in mind that in this log Tannest is 35 and LogicBox is 17. So a little time passes and the whole Tannest thing kind of fades away. The Boulder News Forum is also a thing of the past and nobody from the PLA bothers them anymore. Then in November of 1998, someone gets on PLA's discussion board and posts the phone number to some lady in Virginia. Later in the day I get an e-mail from a lady telling me that the lady who owns this number is extremely upset and that I should really do something about it because she's getting phone calls. Both of these women turn out to be from the Boulder News Forum. I treked on over to the old BNF to see what was up only to find Tannest back in full swing, posting annoying messages to everyone, being mean to her arch enemy Jameson and trying to cause a bunch of trouble while at the same time trying to "be accepted" by the BNF crowd. She had even started up a new domain called www.jamesonsucks.com to help feed the flames. Here are a few excerpts from some posts (Tannest posts as cofegirl now): I checked the log file on my discussion board and guess what I came up with? Yep you guessed it, and IP of 206.163.37.118 posted the lady's phone number there which of course is an IP address at bendnet.com where Tannest spends her working mornings "managing" her employees. Tannest swears that whoever posted from bendnet.com on my web board was definitely not her, must have been some unusual coincidence or something. Here's an e-mail I got from her: Subject: What is wrong with you? Date: Fri, 04 Dec 1998 12:56:46 -0800 From: Samantha Stack samantha@bendnet.com You have severe problems. You just can't get over me, can you? Why lie about me posting anything on your pathetic board? I won't ever even look there again so don't bother trying to get to me that way anymore. If anyone does go to your site from BendNet it won't be me and I will ask all of my employees never to go there again either. Yep, I was convinced. Even more entertaining was when I went to www.jamesonsucks.com, the regular page was gone and replaced with the text, "Welcome to jameson sucks! I have not posted ANYTHING on the PLA board since March and I would never again. RBCP is almost as big of liar as jameson. Big surprise, they are both "bottom-feeders". Scum of the world. RBCP is obsessed with me and it's downright frightening. Look at his 'personal' page. He stole graphics off my old page and even copied my fonts. He has my counter pointing to his page. I guess he's in love with me or something. Sigh.... How sickening!!!!" So I guess none of those bendnet.com connections in my old phonelosers.org log files were coming from Samantha. I just thought PLA had a REALLY big following in the Bend, Oregon area or something and all this time it was just Tannest surfing our pages. At this point, the Tannest saga more or less ends again. Soon after all this the BNF forums get shut down AGAIN, probably because of all the bickering which is the same reason the BNF was shut down several times during the previous year. To really get a full understanding of Tannest, you really should read PLA's BNF Archive where you'll find lots of old posts from Tannest. 2 years later, I get an email from Spessa. She says that she was bored and did a web search for "Samantha Dahl" (Tannest's real name) and came up with a couple of web sites. One was www.samanthadahl.com which was her personal homepage with a bio, pictures, resume, etc. The other waswww.bend.com which was a community web page for Bend, Oregon which is where Tannest lives. I looked through her home page and then started to check out bend.com. To get the full effect of the bend.com site I signed up for an account so I could see everything on it. There's a bunch of posts from Tannest but nothing all that interesting so I leave the site, probably never to return again. Less than 12 hours later I get an email from Tannest. Date: Mon, 23 Oct 2000 12:38:30 -0700 (PDT) To: rbcp@phonelosers.org Subject: Time From: "Samantha Dahl" samantha@bend.com Hello... I see you discovered my site. What do you think? You probably use Netscape so it was probably a little lame for you on some pages. It certainly has a lot of bugs still to be worked out. Eventually it is going to have a lot of pretty cool things. I used the word time in the subject because I didn't know what else to say and it has been a long time. You know, it's been longer now that I have been off IRC than I was ever on there... It's been so long and seems so far away that it is hard to remember all that for me really. Okay, I will just get to why I am writing. Your name on the site got me to thinking about the whole thing again and I really, really would like you to please remove the pages you have about me with my kids names on them. I hope as a parent yourself you can understand my angst at thinking my kids are on there like that. They are totally innocent in all of this and you have to see that it is unfair for them to be the ones hurt by whatever war there was between you and I. I'd be lying if I said the whole thing isn't really still embarrassing to me but the main reason I am asking you to remove it is for my children's sake. The last thing I want to do is start anything back up here so please understand that. I just hope you can agree that it has been a very long time and whatever purpose the page was put up for worked... I hope you will think about this. Sam Then after this I got a bizzare email from her just a few minutes later which is below. Apparently she recently went on a rampage, doing searches on herself and emailing the webmasters of every page begging them to take down any links or information they had up on her. I'm not sure who this email is from and apparently Tannest isn't either. Date: Mon, 23 Oct 2000 12:41:09 To: rbcp@phonelosers.org Subject: Fw: hi there tannest From: "Samantha Dahl" samantha@bend.com ----- Original Message ----- From: monk@9mm.com Sent: October 23, 2000 11:28 am Do me a favor, don't mail search engines to try to get the PLA page removed, it won't happen. Maybe you shoudld't have gotten on irc in the first place and fucked up your life! (RBCP- I received this email this morning after emailing Google and asking them to remove their listing in their search for the page with my kid's names on it. I certainly was not trying to get the PLA main page removed. I do not know how this person got involved but again, the only request was for the listing of the individual listings they have when my name is entered to be removed from their search. I don't know if this makes sense, I thought it was you or something but anyway... -Sam) Date: Mon, 23 Oct 2000 21:10:58 From: Arbie brad_the_carter@yahoo.com Subject: Re: Time To: Samantha Dahl samantha@bend.com I'm not sure if you're referring to bend.com or samanthadahl.com. Your homepage was a little dull (no offense) but bend.com ruled. Are you the primary webmaster of that? Do you write all the cgi stuff yourself or is it some kind of program you paid for and customized? Whatever it is, it's cool. And the layout of the whole site is great. I'm wondering where you're still seeing any of your information still up on my web sites. I had thought I took down any text files relating to you over a year ago. I really don't think you should worry about the text causing any problems in your family, most of it really is outdated and is probably only read by a few teens now and then who don't even know the whole BNF-PLA story. But if you still see it somewhere I'd like to know where it is. As far as that email you received that you forwarded to me - I'm probably even more confused than you are. My guess is that it's some webmaster from a PLA state site. There's over 100 of them so I guess I don't recognize the guy's name/email address. Date: Tue, 24 Oct 2000 11:44:18 To: rbcp@phonelosers.org Subject: Re: Time From: "Samantha Dahl" samantha@bend.com Thanks for the reply. I really appreciated it. I haven't heard from monk@9mm.com since I cc'd the last thing to you I sent to him. My thinking is he works for Google? I had to laugh about your saying samanthadahl.com was lame. :) It really is, I'm not very enthused about a personal web page anymore... For months it was absolutely nothing at all besides the name. bend.com, I really am more like the "forum monitor". I didn't do any of the programming at all, we have four people who work on that full time. I just lurk around on it and go out and talk to people and take pictures and stuff like that. Answer email, etc... The stuff that is still on your site about my family that I am asking you to remove is in /conf/ or something like that. tannest.txt Of course it would be nice to have the pictures removed (though the transsexual on the phone was always nice)but I know those probably do evoke a laugh or two still... The thing is... When you go to Google or almost any of the search engines these pages come up if you enter my daughter's name. This really freaks me out, she doesn't deserve to pay for my stupidity. I am asking you to please think about at least removing my children's names from your pages. Thanks again for your reply. Sam It turns out that when you go to google.com and type in her daughter's name, it takes you to the picture of Tannest with her boobs hanging out along with all her personal information. My guess is that her daughter (who is 14 now) must have searched for her own name, discovered the picture of her mom flashing her boobs and asked her mom about it. After Tannest emailed me she decided to email LogicBox to ask about that weird email she had gotten earlier. And then he forwarded the email he got from her to me. Date: Tue, 24 Oct 2000 12:11:24 From: "Ryan C. Scott" logic@geekbox.net To: RedBoxChiliPepper rbcp@phonelosers.org Subject: TANNEST! Hey, Tannest e-mailed me whining and bitching at me to get some guy I've never even heard of to stop bothering her, since apparently I'm responsible for everything that goes wrong in her life. I haven't replied to her, but she sent me mail saying that "RBCP was at least polite enough to reply," you polite person you. What all did she have to say to you anyway? :) --Ryan C. Scott (logic@geekbox.net) Date: Mon, 23 Oct 2000 14:40:00 -0700 (PDT) From: Samantha Dahl samantha@bend.com To: logic@geekbox.net Subject: Hello Hey... For some reason, your friend or associate, monk@9mm.com has decided to make it his life's mission to terrorize me. He claims he is doing this because, "I should not have pissed off PLA". As you know, it has now been a longer period of time since I have been off IRC and all that than I was ever even on it in the first place. I think that for what it is worth, whatever "debt" I owe for angering "PLA" has long been paid. I am writing to ask you to please explain this to monk@9mm.com. I would really like closure to this horrible experience. I don't deserve this Ryan and you know it as well as I do. I have also written to RBCP, who I see logged on to bend.com yesterday and asked him to remove his pages that have my children's name on them. I am also trying to get the various search engines to stop listing those pages when my name is entered in their searches. None of this is to stir things up I am just concerned about my kids. It was a hard decision to write RBCP I hope it wasn't a totally stupid one. I know I made you mad the last time we spoke when I said if you were a good person you would ask RBCP to take the pages down. You have to understand my feelings about this. Scarlett is 14 now and she did not ever do anything to deserve having those pages come up when her name is entered in a search on the Net. I hope you're good and school is going well for you. Sam Date: Tue, 24 Oct 2000 14:30:07 From: Arbie brad_the_carter@yahoo.com Subject: Re: Time To: Samantha Dahl samantha@bend.com I know exactly who monk@9mm.com is and I don't see why it's so hard for you to remember who he is. Thanks for that bend.com info. I like what you did with thatonegirl.com, I hope it doesn't get hacked again and end up in a bunch of archives. I've told you before, that /conf/ is a private directory and there is no reason for you to be looking in there. Maybe I'll move the directory or something so you'll stop going in there. If it bothers you so much then you should just stay out of there. "You should learn to spell Dr. Seuss, you owe that to your imbecile child. I see you consistently misspell it through out your lame assed page." Do you remember writing this to me? You think I should really care about what you want me to do when you're going around calling my daughter an imbecile? You called a 3 year old girl an imbecile, I bet you feel pretty smart doing that. Just like when you were telling Logicbox (then 14 or 15, right?) to kill himself. How is having your daughter's name listed in some text file bothering you? My guess is that your daughter searched for her own name and it brought up the hacked web page with her mom's droopy boob picture on dis.org and antionline.com so you've been emailing the webmasters trying to get it taken down from everywhere. I hope you email back. RBCP, Colleen, Spessa and LogicBox have been having a pretty good laugh these past 24 hours with the emails we've been getting from you. Just like how we all were laughing our asses off when you thought you were confiding in Spessa about the BNF stuff when it was her making most of the posts about you. You know, she really liked you and considered you a good friend until you pulled that shit with Ryan. Write back! Date: Tue, 24 Oct 2000 15:55:17 To: rbcp@phonelosers.org Subject: Re: Time From: "Samantha Dahl" samantha@bend.com You should try living in the present. Thanks anyway. The night she wrote me I decided to see if she still had anything up on thatonegirl.com (her old webpage domain) only to find out that the registration had just expired and it was available! So I registered the domain through namedemo.com and pointed it to my own webpage. By the time I got around to writing her, namedemo.com already had it up for me so I mentioned it to her in that email just to see what she'd say. For now that's the end of Tannest but she'll be back. She'll get upset that we're not paying enough attention to her and start emailing us again. She'll have another lame excuse and ask for some kind of favor again. Until then, if you're bored do a few web searches through various search engines for "Tannest" or "Samantha Dahl" to see what comes up. There's some really entertaining stuff out there! It's been a few years, but you might try looking on bend.com and seeing if you can find Tannest on there. And Tannest, when you read all this (and we know you will!), please come back. I need more content for this page so if you could send me some more unflattering pictures of yourself or maybe write a few emails to be, it'd be much appreciated. Thanks! Category:People